Rise of the Ocean
by Takeru88
Summary: Fearing Kari might get dragged back in the Dark Ocean the digidestined decided to fight back and discover the origins the place where darkness lives


Disclaimer: I dont own digimon

She had been here before. The sand in between her toes and the sound of the waves brought back bad memories of her last visit to the Dark Ocean. As the wind blew against Kari Kayamia's short nightgown she kept telling herself to stay calm. She had only been asleep a few minutes when she woke up in the place that been giving her nightmares since was 12.

But she was now a young woman at the age of 17 and she knew the best thing to do was to stay calm and pray she woke up soon. Having remembered what happen last time she decided it was best that she stay on the beach. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up when she saw floating objects suddenly surfacing from the shore.

Without waiting to find out what they were Kari began to run. The sand she was running on become like quicksand and every step she took she  
sunk deeper and deeper. Trying her hardest to fight it, she was astonished as the creatures who were chasing her had no problem  
running on the sand. Fighting for her life, Kari pushed every bone in her body trying to get away.

Unfortunately she didn't get far when the creatures pulled her out of the sand. Being a digidestined most of her life Kari was use to seeing scary monsters, but these were like nothing she had ever seen before. They had soulless grey eyes and there bodies were some sort of black slime, almost like ooze. The weirdest thing was they had no mouths, instead they made these weird screeching noises.

She screamed and hollered as they dragged her across the sand. She could hear them communicating, but couldn't understand what they were saying. She watched in horror as one the monsters hands turned into a blade. She struggled to get free but they monsters were surprisingly very strong.

The monster said something she couldn't understand as it raised its blade. Just as the blade was inches from her face, she felt a sharp pain across her cheek.

It was then that was woke up in a cold sweet. She made sure she was in her room before calming down.

"Thanks for slapping me awake." she told her best friend Yolie was sleeping on the floor.

Unfortunately Yolie didn't have an amused look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were having these dreams again?"

Kari rubbed her arms. "I don't know your talking about." she said turning her head away.

"Bullshit Kari! You woke me up screaming" Kari looked at her hands that were surprisingly shaking. "I dont wanna talk about it." was all she could say.

Yolie shook her head. "Kari we have to talk about this. The last time you went into the Dark Ocean you barely made it out alive."

Kari shivered thinking about the first time she went into there.

"Just promise we we'll talk about it in the morning okay?" Yolie asked putting her hand around Kari's shoulder.

Kari nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning it seemed God was mocking Kari's sadness. The sun was brighter and the grass had looked greener. All around her people were celebrating the wonderful weather.

When Kari stepped out of her house that morning she looked as if she had walked out of a zombie movie. Her skin was pale white, her eyes were blood red and she didn't bother to put on makeup or do her hair.

At school she could feel people eyes penetrating her soul. Everywhere she went they either stared or whispered to each other how horrible she looked.

During her Biology class she could see from the corner of her eye her best friend T.K staring at her. She knew he was worried about her and would probably be upset that she didn't tell him about her dreams sooner. The truth was, she wouldn't have made it out of the Dark Ocean the first time  
if he hadn't rescued her.

As shew tried to concentrate on her work she suddenly felt the room around her began to move. The students around her began fading away and Kari herself became pale. She tried to scream but she soon founds out she lost her voice. All around her water began to surround the classroom.

She tried to close her eyes hoping it will all go away. She tried to think of T.K and Gatomon like she did last time and prayed they would come.

She slowly opened her eyes hoping it was all over and she safely in her classroom. Instead she saw something completely different.

They looked as they had been dead for years. There skin was pale green, they were hunched over like some sort of monkey and there claws looked as if they were 16 inches long. What scared Kari the most was the fact that they had blood eyes and rows of teeth that looked they could cut through steel.

"What are you?" she asked finally able to find her voice. Instead of an answer the one the creatures let out a hair raising roar and lunged at her table.

Kari who had been a cheerleader since she was twelve used her fast reflexes to jump from her table and quickly rolled on the floor. Unfortunately she didn't move fast enough. Before the creature crashed into her table it managed her slash her shoulder with its claws.

Trying to fight threw the pain, Kari quickly dodged another one of the creatures who had jumped at her and ran out the room with her arm holding her injured shoulder.

Running down the hall Kari screamed for help to anybody that could here her. It wasn't long before the creatures had caught up with her.

Kari was astonished as the creatures crawled along the walls like they were Spider man. Quickly running into a room she closed the door just as one the creatures smashed into it.

Still trying to fight through the pain of her wounded shoulder, Kari ran into the janitors closet. She sat there quietly hoping the creatures would leave. However her hopes faded as she heard the doorknob turn and the creatures come in. Kari covered her mouth hoping the creatures wouldn't hear her tiny cries. By now she was hoping she was anywhere but here.

For a while it was silent as if the creatures had finally left. Kari decided to reamain there until she was cetain they were gone. Kari didnt realize her foot had up against the janitors broom and when she knocked it down she could hear the creatures coming towards her.

She covered face dreading the worst.

And it was then she woke up in the nurses office. Feeling safe Kari let out a sigh of relif as she collapsed on her bed.

She almost jumped when she heard somebody clear their throat from the doorway.

Standing there was T.K and he didn't look happy. "We need to talk Kari."

so what did you think plz be honest and review otherwise i'll think no ones reading it


End file.
